equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity
|hair = , and on the shadowed side, a gradient of to |coat = |cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain Kazumi Evans (singing) }}Rarity is a female human, a student from Canterlot High School and a keytarist for the Rainbooms. She is one of the main characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She represents the element of generosity.__TOC__ Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity first appears after Sunset Shimmer ruins Twilight Sparkle's image at Canterlot High with an online smear video. Rarity pulls Twilight into an empty classroom and gives her a disguise. Rarity and the rest of Twilight's new friends are later revealed to have been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer; she is particularly bitter toward Pinkie Pie. When Twilight helps the five reconcile their differences, they help her get voted Princess of the Fall Formal. Rarity comes up with the idea of rallying the students by encouraging them to wear the Canterlot Wondercolts' pony-eared headbands and tie-on pony tails. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Rarity briefly channels the element of generosity and gains pony-like attributes. According to a crew member, in an early draft of the movie, Rarity was the girl who unsuccessfully ran for Princess of the Spring Fling against Sunset Shimmer, but the final draft of the movie did not reveal this. Archived locally. The crew member also stated that "a couple of lines in the movie" still imply it. In the movie, Fluttershy mentions the unsuccessful candidate for Princess of the Spring Fling when she advises Twilight against running for Fall Formal Princess. Later in the movie, Rarity says she expects "some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, Rarity plays keytar in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, which she describes as "eye-catching". During a Rainbooms rehearsal, she helps comfort the reformed Sunset Shimmer by saying that she and her friends have forgiven her for what she refers to as Sunset's "past booboos." She is the first to openly talk about how she and the others gain pony ears and a longer ponytail whenever they perform. Throughout the film and the duration of the Battle of the Bands, Rarity mostly concerns herself with the band's stage costumes, putting at heated odds with Applejack. When Sunset helps the Rainbooms patch things up, Applejack asks Rarity to provide the costumes for their big "Save the School" performance, and Rarity is more than happy to oblige. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts In Music to My Ears, Rarity appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. In Guitar Centered, she appears with her friends at the music store and watches the shred-off between Rainbow Dash and Trixie. In Hamstocalypse Now, she helps Fluttershy volunteer at the animal rescue center to clean the hamster habitat. In Pinkie on the One, she appears as equally frustrated as Rainbow Dash and Applejack with Pinkie Pie's escalating drumming. Rarity is a main focus in Player Piano, in which she uses her allure to get the Diamond Dog boys to move a grand piano into the school. By the time she arrives, her friends' allowed time in the band room runs short. Pinkie Pie recommends she take up the more mobile keytar and she turns into her half pony form playing it. In A Case for the Bass, Rarity appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar. In Shake Your Tail, Rarity sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a masquerade ball theme. In Perfect Day for Fun, she performs the titular song with the Rainbooms and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival. Rarity is the central focus of the encore short Life is a Runway, strutting through the city streets and magically changing the outfits of Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops, and Miss Cheerilee, ultimately attracting business for the Canterlot Boutique. She briefly appears in a flashback My Past is Not Today putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat in the first film. In Friendship Through the Ages, Rarity performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing a verse in the style of light pop, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "estuary". She is paired up with Pinkie Pie during the speed skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. Rarity designs an excess of costumes for her friends wear during the games. She ponies up as a result of this burst of generosity, luring the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle to them as she follows her magic-detecting device, which drains Rarity of her magic. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts In The Science of Magic, Sunset Shimmer attempts to find out how magic works in the human world. She tests it on Rarity by connecting her to several cable-mounted suction cups. Once Rarity plays her keytar, she ponies up and starts floating in the air, causing Sunset to trip over the wires Rarity was connected to. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Rarity goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to put on a big fashion show. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Pinkie Pie in the Emerald Tent. While at the camp, Rarity's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to project transparent diamond-shaped shields. Throughout the film, Rarity helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers", all while organizing her fashion show. When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Rarity helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity is the central focus of the half-hour special Dance Magic as she and her friends find themselves competing with the Shadowbolts in winning a music video contest to raise money for Camp Everfree. When she learns of the Shadowbolts' motives for wanting to win the contest, however, Rarity proposes that they and her friends join together to create a contest-winning video. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Rarity accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, wanting to have her picture taken with star actress Chestnut Magnifico. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the "Power Ponies" movie, cast as Radiance. In the end, she helps expose Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Rarity becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Rarity and the rest of her friends forgive and accept Juniper as a new friend. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Make Up Shake Up, Rarity gives Applejack a makeover for the Fall Formal, but when Applejack keeps asking her to remove some, she ends up removing all of it. In Steps of Pep, she appears as a member of the school quartet, the Wondertones. In Epic Fails, Rarity thinks back to her most embarrassing moment of having a piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth while studying in the school library. In Good Vibes, she works at a small clothing outlet in the Canterlot Mall. DJ Pon-3 helps bring her store some business, and she helps out Rainbow Dash when her tall stack of shoe boxes almost falls over. She has supporting or minor roles in A Photo Booth Story, Raise This Roof, Monday Blues, Pet Project, Subs Rock, Leaping Off the Page, and Get the Show on the Road. She also appears in a photograph in Mad Twience and on Daring Do movie posters in The Canterlot Movie Club. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Rarity is a main/secondary focus in the Better Together shorts School of Rock, Display of Affection, Aww... Baby Turtles, Lost and Found, Too Hot to Handle, The Salty Sails, and The Other Side. She also makes supporting or minor appearances in A Fine Line, Pinkie Sitting, Queen of Clubs, Overpowered, The Finals Countdown, Super Squad Goals, Road Trippin, The Last Day of School, Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic, Five to Nine, and So Much More to Me. In the second season, she is a main focus in DIY with Applejack, in which Applejack builds her a new dressing room, Street Chic, in which she shows off summer fashion trends in the chilly fall, and FOMO, in which she feels left out by her friends only for them to surprise her with a birthday party as she comes home. In Schedule Swap, she and her friends ask Principal Celestia to change their class schedules and then again after she finds herself in a wood shop class instead of a math class. In the Choose Your Own Ending shorts, Rarity is the main focus of Best Trends Forever and Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot. She is also a possible ending in Text Support, Driving Miss Shimmer, and Happily Ever After Party, and she makes minor appearances in Stressed in Show and Opening Night, playing the lead role of "Selfie Soot" in the CHS production of Dazzled. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Rarity and her friends are members of the Canterlot High Yearbook Club. Along with the rest of the school, her good memories of Sunset Shimmer are erased by Wallflower Blush using the Memory Stone, causing her to forget her friendship with Sunset and only remember her as a bully. The girls accordingly act with hostility towards Sunset for much of the special while enjoying their friendships with each other. After seeing Sunset jump in front of a blast from the Memory Stone intended to erase their memories of high school, the Equestria Girls use their geode powers to destroy the Memory Stone and restore the school's memories. Rarity and her friends later win the "Best Friends" yearbook superlative. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Rarity and Applejack both apply for summer jobs as "Caramel Apple Girls" at the new Equestria Land theme park. While Applejack is unsuccessful, Rarity is found to be overqualified and gets a job there as a fashion designer. Applejack and her friends travel to Equestria Land to support Rarity. The Rainbooms also get booked as the centerpiece for the park's light parade by Rarity's boss, the park's head of pubic relations Vignette Valencia. For much of the special, Applejack feels jealous of Rarity's new friendship with Vignette. After seeing Applejack teleport Rainbow Dash into her phone, she tries to warn Rarity and her friends that Vignette is evil, only to be dismissed and accused of being jealous of Rarity and her job, and even has a falling-out with Rarity. After Rarity discovers that Applejack was right, she uses her powers to protect herself from being teleported by Vignette, she makes amends with Applejack and rescue their friends, who were found to be in an empty white room in the park all along. The girls use their powers to destroy Vignette's phone during the parade, make amends with Vignette and take their place as the parade's headliner. Photo Booth, the song they perform, is interspersed with clips of them enjoying the park, including scenes of Rarity modeling during a fashion show at the park. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Rarity goes on a cruise trip with her friends for spring break, during which she meets and falls in love with a member of the ship's crew named Ragamuffin. Depiction in comics Rarity appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013. During Rarity's freshman year, she receives a lot of popularity at school for her fashionista style, but this ends up alienating her from her genuine new friends. When Applejack accidentally spills her lunch on Fluttershy, Rarity gives Fluttershy a temporary new outfit to wear, and she learns to be even more generous in the end. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Rarity takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. At one of the slumber parties, she dismisses her little sister Sweetie Belle. Rarity also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" (which Sweetie Belle helped create) posts embarrassing pictures of her on the internet. Other depictions In Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, Rarity is featured in her own short. Equestria Girls description Rarity has a passion for fashion and she believes that the best accessory is generosity. That generous spirit and love of all things beautiful makes her a favourite at Canterlot high. When she's not making custom clothing or fabulouzing herself, she's making sure her friends are wearing the latest and greatest outfits that the world has to offer. And with the Fall Formal on the horizon, and Twilight Sparkle in the running for the crown, Rarity has her work cut out for her. But she's always happy to help a friend in need and always there to make them look fabulous. Rainbow Rocks description Though she plays the keytar for the band, Rarity's true passion is making sure the Rainbooms rock the latest fashion. Using her incredible creative talent, she designs eye-catching looks for everyone in the band. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Rarity lives for fashion. To her, hitting the right notes with a rockin' look is the most important part of the performance. That’s why she makes sure The Rainbooms wear fabulous outfits for the Battle of the Bands. Friendship Games description Rarity believes that practice makes fabulous even when she rollerskates! Legend of Everfree description Rarity lives for fashion. She always makes sure her friends wear fabulous outfits for each occasion. She believes that practice makes fabulous! Trendy and fashionable, she's got the right outfit for you! My Little Pony mobile game Rarity is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's My Little Pony mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Rarity have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with a hairbrush and sunglasses, a deluxe dress-up doll with additional accessories and hair extensions, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Five dolls of Rarity have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a hairbrush, keytar, and pony Rarity; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; a deluxe dress-up doll with accessories; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Rarity dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with roller skates, and a "School Spirit" doll. At least two Rarity dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree: a "Boho Assortment" variant and a "Crystal Gala Assortment" variant. A "Fall Formal" variant of Rarity was released as part of the Equestria Girls Minis lineup in late 2016. Miniature, articulated dolls of Rarity were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Rarity appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Like her pony counterpart, Rarity is very generous and has a keen eye for fashion. She disguises Twilight to hide her from the CHS students' ridicule, and she comes up with the idea of handing out pony ears and tails. Rarity also likes doting on the dragon-turned-puppy Spike, finding him "so adorable" and letting him sleep in her lap at the Sweet Shoppe. Rarity's generosity and love for fashion carry over into the second and third films as well. In Rainbow Rocks, she greatly concerns herself with making a good stage impression, and in Friendship Games, she says putting effort into clothes and spending time on my friends are what she lives for. Rarity also has a bit of a fascination with royalty, as she is excited to learn that Twilight Sparkle is a princess and has her own castle. Quotes Gallery See also * References es:Rarity pl:Rarity pt-br:Rarity ru:Рaрити Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Musicians Category:Fourth wall breakers Category:Fashion designers Category:Humans Category:Featured articles